the child of music
by beastmode456
Summary: he was just a troubled boy on the streets but one day his world is turned upside down can he save his mother and the world in book 1 of the child of music series percabeth ocXoc
1. who am i

**Welcome to the child of music This is my first Percy Jackson story please review I don't own the song or PJO all I own is my OC's and his back-story**

**Kendrick's POV**

Wow things have really gotten hard lately. I was an average height kid not scrawny but not muscular I usually were white Barkley's black jogging pants and a black t shirt to school I was African American and suffered from mild acne and had a cookie bush. I'm a 14 year old boy with no family living on the streets and I go to the worst school in southeast Louisiana. My mom was killed in a plane crash a few months ago and I never knew my dad no one would take me in so I went to the streets all I have left are my headphones and iPod they were the last things my mom gave to me. Now every day I rap when ever I get the chance. "Kendrick sit up" "uh oh sorry Mrs. Ravis" The most strict teacher in the school and she hated me. "May I go use the restroom" "Yes you may but you have one minute" I walked out of the classroom down the main hall way and out of the door. "One minute my ass bitch I'm gone" "I put my beats headphones on and turned my iPod on and turned on pans in the kitchen by hopsin.

Stop and listen  
Ill rock it wicked no competition on this shit  
You gotta get it, there's nothing hotter then it  
A whack rappers what Hopsin isn't i kick it  
To ya if you got a minute you bob ya head like a walking pigeon  
Play my position i kinda dip it while always kick it  
I got lots of this, i vibe to this as i rock a fitty  
the amount of people that's feeling me is a high percentage  
They know im tight but i be conceited if i admit it  
Ima climb the game untill im up at the top of it  
And don't be chicken n call me out if u got a problem with it  
On silent shit just gon get it stuck on some violent shit  
And feelings will be hurt so your better off if you mind your business  
Don't get it started with that nigga Marcus that kid retarded  
Hes gonna evolve n some ruckus to prove that shit is garbage  
You'll be the illest artist realist in this rap  
All you niggas out there wanna put him on your tracks

Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen

I like playing with the pans in the kitchen mama  
You gonna let me play with the pans in the kitchen mama  
Don't get what u say about the pans in the kitchen mama  
Ima prove that im the man in the kitchen mama

I use to push weight on the block  
A fat bitch she was barely able to walk  
She was good for one thing and that was taking the rock  
til She told me she was pregnant shit im thankful to god  
That she wasn't, cuz all that shit was making me hot  
Im happy she wasnt the one to have a baby with hop  
Shes so obese i take her out and make her stay in the car  
Her body odor always smelling like some bacon and farts  
I tell her ha don't eat pork she takes it straight to the heart  
Ready to make a song, she needa make a fuckin with a bong  
the farm, that's where she belong, better leave me alone, calling me and asking where im at  
like she needs to know  
A what a surprise, she thinking im the lover of her life,becoming my wife  
bitch take some fuckin advice, you wanna look nice, trust me im right  
go the Motherfuckin gym and loose the gut and your fine

Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen

I like playing with the pans in the kitchen mama  
You gonna let me play with the pans in the kitchen mama  
Don't get what u say about the pans in the kitchen mama  
Ima prove that im the man in the kitchen mama

Im Marcus and yes i am stupid  
Thought i was a smart kid guess again stupid, im a special ed student  
Give me a couple bars and let the man prove it cuz they evidence to it  
I never knew it, but the rest of my class knew it  
They must of thought id never remember to pass to it  
Fuck school man i never could pass threw it  
I never be the student ahead of the class who gets an A in his report card  
A nice kid whose so smart  
Seem like they threw me in special ed it got more hard  
Every year the cycle repeats over again  
My friends graduate and im way older then them  
Then they come to me nice mugging me  
Making fun of me  
what are these ugly motherfuckers be thinking when they fuckin me  
they lucky i don't suddenly go off because of nothin other then Dem  
Like a fuckin psycho then whats it gonna be

CHORUS

Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
Mama keep the pots and pans in the kitchen  
I be banging on the pans in the kitchen  
So mama don't be trying to hide the pans in the kitchen

I like playing with the pans in the kitchen mama  
You gonna let me play with the pans in the kitchen mama  
Don't get what u say about the pans in the kitchen mama  
Ima prove that im the man in the kitchen mama

As I finished singing the song I realized school had let out so I was safe from the cops I walked into a nearby department store I walked down an isle and I bumped into none other than Mrs. Ravis. My first thought was I'm screwed. "So you like cutting school huh well come with me" I groaned and followed Mrs. Ravis down the street and into an abandoned house. I walked inside a little creeped out I turned around. Then instead of mean old Mrs. Ravis there was a monster with the body of a bird and the head and torso of a woman. "Holy shit!" I ran upstairs and did what I always do in panic rap. "Look me in my face I ain't got no worries" Just then it burst through the door "NO WORRIES" I rapped/screamed the monster was thrown away. I broke the end off of a table and wacked it across the room. Then to figures burst into the room was a blonde girl with her hair curled wearing a Yankees hat she was very tall and from the looks of it strong her eyes were a grayish color and had a natural tan. The boy was tall with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes he was muscular and it looked like he had roman letters burned into his arm but what do I know I'm dyslexic and adhd I'm down to my last medicine bottle. "I'm annabeth chase" "and I'm Percy Jackson" They said I heard then but I was to busy to replied Mrs. Ravis had gotten up and headed straight for me I tucked and rolled to the left and got up just in time to her pass by me I swung my table leg and she fell to the ground. I rolled over to the side of her but I tripped and through my hands forward causing light to fly out and burn her to bronze dust. I starred at my hands in amazement. Just then Percy stepped forward to me "What's your name" "Kendrick" "Well Kendrick I have some shocking news for you your not a human you're a demigod and we need you to come with us" I registered in my min before I replied "Alright" I stepped outside and into a black 2013 mustang Percy was driving annabeth was in the front seat. "So what is a demigod" " A demigod is someone who is half human half god" "So that's why I never knew my dad" "Yes and that thing that attacked you was a monster they are drawn to demigods and that is why we need to take you to camp half-blood" "half-blood" It's a camp where demigods o to train and get stronger monsters can't get into the camp" "Oh" "So we need you to tell your guardian that you are leaving" "That won't be a problem my moms dead" "Oh I'm so sorry" "I've been living on the streets for 6 months now and what just happened was a first." I looked around and it appeared that we were in New York but we had only been driving for ten minutes. "Magic car" We arrived on a hill and I stepped through that gates it had something that was written in ancient Greek and looked at it long enough and read it "Camp half-blood" I stepped inside behind Percy and annabeth "Follow us and we will take you to get a weapon to defend yourself but first we have to see what your good at I followed them to an archery field" "Ok since we've already seen your hand to hand combat skills by the way impressive show us how to shoot a bow and arrow" annabeth told me. I picked up a wooden bow and a golden arrow I pulled back on both aimed at the target and let go I hit the bulls eye on the first try. "Impressive try again" Percy praised me "I went through the same steps and fired I split the arrow. "Wow" Just then a half man half horse walked in "Well impressive Percy who is this" "This is Kendrick sir we saw him take down a harpy in Louisiana today" "all by himself that's impressive reminds me of you Percy. Well Kendrick can you tell me who your godly parent is?" "I don't know right now all I know is it is a male and I can apparently shoot light out of my hands" "Really? Annabeth how is his hand to hand combat" "Impressive he took down the harpy with a table leg" "Wow" Well for now we will put you in the Poseidon cabin with Percy is that alright now let's get you a weapon and down to the dining pavilion for dinner. "Thank the gods I'm starved" "I followed Percy and annabeth to an old out house we walked inside an their were battle axes swords and bow and arrows." "Usually you only get to choose 1 weapon but we'll make an exception" I walked around until I saw a bag of arrows and a bow a picked it up and threw it over my shoulder next I found a tiny baseball bat like the one on trophy's I acted as if I was swinging the bat suddenly it grew bigger to reveal 1 7 inch bronze blade with a black handle. "These" "Good choice now name them" "the bow is Angu jina ni and the blade is Damu" "What do they mean" annabeth inquired "Angu jina ni means my name is in swahili" "Damu means blood in swahili" "Well Kendrick good choices but let me see that weapon" I Percy my blade and he stabbed a wall. "Good it's not poisonous" How ever these arrows a both explosive and poisonous don't worry you can keep them and I have regular arrows in my cabin" "Thanks now let's go I'm starving" I walked out into the field down to the dining hall.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth he could be the one" "Percy I know but there is 2 more along with us and the rest of the gang"

_Flash back 3 months ago_

_"The giants have been defeated thanks to you demigods" Zeus/Jupiter happily acknowledged the kids "and know a few words from the oracle" Rachel stepped forward and started addressing the camp "The prophecy has been fufil-" Rachel's eyes started glowing gold and she began to speak uncontrollably _

_ Kronos and gaia begin to the help of a traitor among the ranks .They must be defeated for everyone's sake. The seven and 3 more the son of the sun daughter of the bolt and son of war. A battle to end all battles the demigods and gods vs thengiants and titans the mountain is destiny."_

_Flashback end_

Annabeth and I walked down to the dining pavilon I sat with kendrick at the posiedon table but he didn't offer to any god because he didn't know who his parent was. Kendrick ate 2 burgers and fries with a sprite to drink I gotta admit more of an appetite than me. "Hello fellow campers tonight we shall have capture the flag agaisnt our fellow hunters the hunters of artemis suddenly flooded the pavilon all starring at kendrick because he was both a new demigod and a male demigod. "And I would like to welcome new camper kendrick sandifer" "Capture the flag starts in a half hour eat up"

**Kendrick's POV**

"Capture the flag" It's a game to test our hand to hand combat skills we play everytime the hunters are here and sometimes when they are not." "Oh" "And by the way" "Hunters can't date so don't try it or artemis will strike you down" "Good to know" Percy and I walked outside towards the woods and greeted the rest of the campers "Frank, hazel, Leo, piper, jason come here" All 5 people appeared. "This is the new camper kendrick" "Sup yall" "Hey" they said "Well let's you suited for battle" I was put in gold armor and a gold helmet with a blue bang at the end, then a whistle sounded. "its starting kendrick follow me" Percy took off in one direction and I followed him. We were moving fast throught the woods until we were greeted by two hunters. "Do not go farther we will win this" "Yes you and this weakling can go and cry to your momies" By the look on percy's fast he knew they fucked up. I took out Damu swung him and he came to full size. I sliced the first girls arm and elbowed the second in her face. The furst tried to charge with her spear but I sidestepped and swept her oof of her feet and stuck my blade at her neck. "Don't ever talk ebout my mom again" Percy and I advanced we came to a stream. We walked alongside it until we came to their flag guarded by 3 hunters. "Percy saw a black haired one and mumbled "Thalia" "Sup percy" Thalia started slashing at percy obviously underestimating me. The two others charged spears in hand. I charged forward I slid in between the two and awept them oof of their feet they quickly hopped up and charged again Using damu I sliced though one of the spears and elbowed one of the hunters in her face knocking her out. I double back I sliced the ither in the cheek causing her to flinch in pain. I elbowed her and knocked her out. Thalia and percy were at a loss for words those were some of the strongest hunters and they had been defeated easily by me and I walked forward and grabbed the flag. Another whistle was blown and chiron was heard "The campers have won" Cheers were heard through out the forest. I picked the down huntresses up and brought them back to camp I sat them up by a tree and cleaned their wounds I heard a voice in my telling me to touch their wounds. When I did touch them they closed up and the hunters woke up. I walked to the camp bonfire. I was sitting next to some girls from camp and the naids. "Today was a good battke but it was the campers who bested the hunters thanks to our newest camper kendrick" "I stood up and waved and everyone was clapoing exxceot for the hunters but suddenly they stopped I looked up and I saw a faint green palm tree was dancing over my head. "That means I'm" I was cut off by chiron "Kendrick Sandiffer son of apollo god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, arcgery, and the prophecy." "I was shocked to say the least" My shock was turned into surprise when the fire suddenly turned into a goddess it was Hera. "I seek the people call percy jackson and kendrick sandifer" "Lady Hera" "I come bearing an important message oh yeah 2 people you both care about are chained in a murderous place in the south. Then the flames shifted to show two figures one was a teenage boy the other was a familiar female then it struck me "MOM!" at the same time percy yelled "LUKE!" "Kendrick this place is near to your heart." "The goddess disappeared and the flames went back to normal" "I'm going find her" "and I'm finding look" "So am I" annabeth suddenly stood up. "Well you three shall go on a quest but where do you start" "I know where we need to go" "How?" "She said someplace close to my heart that place is florida its where my moms plane was shot down and where we spent most of our vacations as a family. "Good you shall leav e in the morning" I turned and walked to the apollo cabin "I'm coming momma I'm coming."


	2. the adventure begins

**Well welcome to chapter 2 if you enjoy this story tell your friends or your followers just get some people here the oc format will be revealed after the chapter**

**Kendrick's POV**

I walked to the Apollo cabin with Percy and annabeth following me. "Kendrick wait" "What" "why did you leave you just found out your mom is alive" "Yes but she's somewhere being tortured chained up in Florida" "Don't worry we'll find her we meet up at the lake at 10:00 tomorrow then we'll set off for Florida on the Pegasus" "Alright I'm gonna go to sleep now" "Night" "Night" "deuces" I walked inside my cabin since I didn't have a bed yet I walked around the cabin and came to a closet I opened it up and I found a blanket . I spread the cover over my body and put my head on the hardwood floor. I looked forward to tomorrow as I let slumber take me.

_Dream_

_"Why have you two taken us hostage" A figure shouted it was the noy from the fire luke I think his name was. "Because you are close to some of the most powerful demigods in history and they must be destroyed." It looked like they were in a swamy area I saw crocodiles swimming in what looked like water and cypress trees. "But everyone thinks we're dead" "Yes they do but since some of the most powerful demigods are your friends and family they will be alerted shortly" "But I don't know a demigod" "Yes you do your sonis a demigod" "How did you know that" "Because my aprentice and spy here has been stalking him" "I know all for I am the titan" _

_Dream end_

I woke up covered in sweat and panting I picked up my ipod and checked the time 7:00 time for my morning jog. I walked out of the door careful not to wake my half brothers and sisters. I started at a light pace I was just running around the cabins today taking it light next time it would be harder if there is a next time. I was passing the posiedon cabin now I was guessing percy was still asleep either there or with annabeth. I kept jogging and finally made it back to my cabin next time for some push ups. I laid down with my arms on the ground holding me up time to start. Up…. Down 1 up…. Down 2 up…. Down 3 I did this in repeat through 20 pushups. Alright time for a swim I jogged to the lake but I couldn't helo the feeling I was being watched. Once I got to the lake I stripped into my under wear and dove in. I swam in circles I was so n tune with my excersie I didn't realize that every girl in camp that wasn't my sister was standing on the hill staring at me. I soon felt like it was enough I got the rag I brung and dried off it wasn't much but it was all I had. I dried off and got back into my clothes I made it outside my cabin and continued with my last work out sit ups. I laid down on the ground and bent my knees so that thy were pointing to the sky then I raised my self up. Up 1…. Up 2…. Up 3…. Up 4…. Up 5…. up 6 I did this though 30. I got up and checked my ipod 9:30 alright I'll get a quick breakfast then its off to the lake I made my way to the dining hall and grabbed my slef a plate I stuffed it high with strawberries half of which I sacrificed to my dad. I scarfed them down and ran to the lake. "9:55 just made" "Oh kendrick you're here" "yup" I turned to see annabeth on the horizon "oh and thanks for giving my sisters and I a show this morning" I thought about what she said then I realized what she meant. "You guys saw my workout" "not just us everygirl in the camp" I blushed at the thought just then percy came running over the hill "You guys ready to do this" "Percy before we go I had a dream last night" "Cool about what" "the quest" "ok now this is vital information" "Luke and my mom were chained up in a swamp I think the everglades but anyway one of the titans has them and they know about me some spy told them I was one of the strongest demigods in the world" "That's alarming we've got to find this traitor he could be at any camp annabeth you go tell chiron I'll iris message reyna" annabeth gave him a stern look "Ok the other way around" "We walked back to percy's cabin where there was a fountain in one corner. First annabeth walked up to and tossed a golden coin in "O iris gddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me reyna at camp jupiter"

**Annabeth's POV**

I was patched through to reyna It looked like she was in a good mood "Hi reyna" "Oh hi annabeth" "Um have you heard the latest prophecy" "yes we have and we have already started a search" "well we found the son of the sun Kendrick sandifer son of apollo" "Oh well that's good news and on top of that no one has seen octavian for months" "Wait what?" "Yeah he disappeared after the war" "Reyna kendrick had a dream" "what about" "Their's a spy apparently he has been stalking him for months" "Do you know who it is no we have no idea" "If I hear anything I'll let you know" "ok" I hung up then percy burst though the door. "Does chiron no anything" "No but he's on the lookout" "great let's go"

**Kendrick's POV**

I followed annabeth and percy into the stables Percy hopped on to a block pegasus annabeth hopped on a white pegasus and I hopped on a white pegasus. The pegasi galloped to the front of camp where we were greeted by the campers I sat on the back of the pegasus and looked into the crowd and noticed every girl had a blush on their face. "So long campers and hopefully you make it back alive" The pegasi flapped their wings and lifted off into the air time for my first quest.

**OC FORMAT**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Half-blood monster or human**

**Godly parent (If neccesary)**

**Powers**

**Home town**

**History**

**Greek or roman**


	3. loving lamia

**heres the next chapter sorry for the wait gordan1freeman thanks for the oc **

**kendrick's pov**

we had been flying for about an hour now we shod been south of nyc. the pegasi landed and we hopped off "alright lets jack a car" to my surprise they were ok with this . we hitch hiked to a small neighbourhood and saw a black and red 2013 i looked inside the car the door was unlocked and it was push to start we got in percy was driving "percy floor it he" slammed on the break" we skidded off down the highway for thirty minutes until our tire was flat we walked to a nearby circus tent it was empty we walked to the back and was greeted by a serpentine women k pulled out damu percy uncapped riptide and annabeth pulled out her knife. "guys thats lamia" "who" "she was a loving motjer until hera cursed her for having an affair with zeus she killed her children and turned her into a child eating serpentine monster" "well deary you are wrong i actually hated my kids except for scylla i forced hera to eat them n i went into a child killing frenzy" "oh shit" "what kendrick" "we're kids" after that she lashed forward fangs out annabeth and percy slashed back but i evaded while they kept her busy i pulled out angu jina ni on the walk back i saw a propane tank. "percy annabeth lead her this way" they kept slashing and backing up" i helped by firing arrows at her she was falling into my trap "just a little more gotcha guys hit the deck" both curled up in a ball on the floor as i fired an explosive aero at lamia nearly missing "ha you missed" "wasnt aiming at you" the aero hit the tank causing an explosion. we all got up seeing her burning corpse i fired an aero straight through her heart causing her to turn to dust. "way to think on you're feet kendrick" "thanjs lets get oit of her before people show up. but saw

**so there you go remember read and review and submit oc's till next time**


	4. ketos

**yo this is my last day of break so im updating this story**

**kendrick's pov**

we had found a hotel to stay in for the might. annabeth amd percy quickly fell asleep i decided to iris message my cabin an didnt habe a shrin so i out of water desks and tables i stole a drachma from annabeth "oh iris goddess of messangers show me the Apollo cabin at camp half blood. i saw two figures one was my half sister aurora and the other was my half brother and head of the cabin tre. "hey aurora" "oh hey kendrick" "i'm just calling to actually meet my brothers and sisters" "oh well most are at eating dinner but you can start with me." "well ok how'd you end up at camp" "my sisterter Elizabeth and i jad a happy life with a caring mother and stepfather then he died and our mother went into a depression she recovered and started beating us so we left we were fighting a monster and liz was fatally injured but she saved herself by joining the hunters of artemis i reluctantly made my way to camp where i found out killed in combat so i hate them she was all i had left." she was crying now "its gonna be ok" he looked up at me "how did you end up at camp" "me mom had a good life until six months ago when she was supposedly killed in a plane crash soni fell into a depression i lived on the streets and started cutting class my teacher turnes into a harpy and attcked me after i defeated her percy and annabeth brought me to camp and now i'm going save my mom" "yo aurora who you talking to" "Kendrick" walked into the screen " listen bitch i be damned if i'm gonna let some new chump oit shine me." " bru when i get home lets settle this like men" i closed the iris message and went to sleep.

**the next morning**

i woke up to annabeth and percy making out on the balcony "get a room" they jumped in surprise. "oh good your up well come we have to get a move on." we followed percy's lead until we walked for miles my feet ached and i was thirsty so we stopped at a nearby rest stop after i got a drink we stole van from idiots even better they had food in the car. we out of maryland we came to a draw bridge crossing the delaware rover and it was raised. we got the van amd went to tje brodhe security we walked in ans seven security guards were lounging around "can you guys lower the draw bridge" "we've been expecting you kendrick sandifer" "huh" "rise my child" suddenly a large sea monster rose from the river. "guys" annabeth suddenly screamed "that's the ketos aithipios the sea monster that was sent to kill princess andromenda the it was killed bypersus and the medusa head" "i'll keep him busy you guys figure out how to beat him" i ran on to the bridge and took out angu jina ni i shot a poison arrow an it struck its chest the poison seep in doing little damage. i need and ariel advantage. i conveniently spotted a helicopter "percy shot water blast at it annabeth and need fly me in that helicopter" annabeth quickly jumped in the pilots seat i jumped in the back and opened the door. percy started destracting it by blasting water balls at his chest annabetj and i flew over head i put 3 explosives into my arrows o my bow and fired contact with his skull and it drew attention to us. percy then launched an average size hurricane at the monster sendong water 3 more arrows i let them go nefore they made contact the tail waked us out of the air the bronze dust was everywhere i a silhouette pulled annabeth and to shore i passed out shortly after.


	5. who are rye

Kendrick's POV

I woke up to some kid tending my wounds I slowly sat up "Easy" "who are you" "Oh I'm alexander ryu miamoto but you can call me either alex or ryu" "Ok ryu how did I get here" "I pulled you and annabeth out of the river" I turned and I saw annabeth and percy sleeping. "Oh thanks" "Where are we" "You floated pretty far down the river until I pulled you put I think we should be at the tip of deleware" "Oh" Suddenly annabeth and percy woke up "Kendrick your up" "Yeah how long was I out" "about three days" "Really annabeth" "Really" "Then let's get moving" "No your still to weak" "Ok we steal a car then I rest there" "Ok" "Alright" "cool with me." We hitchhiked to the nearest town and stole a black and red Bugatti (Can you believe our luck with these cars) and sped off it wasn't long before I dozed off. "I woke up to see u stopped "Where are we" "Checking into a hotel" Percy answered "You've been sleep for 10 hours we're almost in Virginia" "Oh wow" I slowly trudged to my hotel room and watched TV I turned the channel to fox news. "_And folks we are ear in the everglades where things are beginning to get weird_ _no wildlife has been spotted since 3 months ago and the swamp has begun to boil and many trees have begun disappearing. Local tour guides have given reports of screaming of an adult woman and teenage boy but no one has been found yet."_ I turned the tv off and put on some music. You ready?! Let's go!

Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about

It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

_[Chorus:]_

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

He feels so unlike everybody else, alone

In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him

But fuck em, he knows the code

It's not about the salary

It's all about reality and making some noise

Making the story - making sure his clique stays up

That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

Who the hell is he anyway?

He never really talks much

Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck

Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact

That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps

Put it together himself, now the picture connects

Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect

He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach

And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

This is twenty percent skill

Eighty percent fear

Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill

Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames

And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"

Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church

I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?

This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots

His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

_[Chorus]_

They call him Ryu, he's sick

And he's spitting fire

And mike got him out the dryer he's hot

Found him in Fort Minor with Tak

What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine

He's a prick, he's a cock

The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot

Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow

Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe

He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope

You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block

He knows how to work with what he's got

Making his way to the top

He often gets a comment on his name

People keep asking him was it given at birth

Or does it stand for an acronym?

No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth

He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice

Him and his crew are known around as one of the best

Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard

It seems like he's never got time

Because he writes every note and he writes every line

And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind

It's like a design is written in his head every time

Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme

And those motherfuckers he runs with,

The kids that he signed?

Ridiculous, without even trying,

How did he do it?!

_[Chorus - repeat 2x]_

_[Outro - Mike Shinoda:]_

Yeah! Fort Minor

M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond

Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!

After the song I drifted into sleep. I woke up at 6:30 I quickly took a shower and headed down for breakfast. I got some pancakes and OJ i finished eating and looked at a map we were nearing Virginia we should hit florida in about 4 days you know except if any unforeseen mishaps happen. Then annabeth ryu and percy came down "Dude its 8:00 how long have you been up" percy asked still a little tired "Since 6:30" Ryu's eyes grew larger. As they all ate breakfast I checked out for us I returned to the table. "Hey where's annabeth bathroom"

Annabeth's POV

I was washing my hands when I suddenly got an iris message from reyna "Annabeth there's a new camper!" "Really" "yes and she's a child of Jupiter" "Really what do you know about her" "Not much she's 14 her names colleen Johnson and she came to camp on her own she says she ran away from an abusive aunt and has been defending herself with a butcher knife." "How do you know she's a child of zeus" "Jupiter came to camp after dinner and claimed her" "Wow things are happening fast" "Now all that's left is the son of war" "We'll be on the look out" I ran back to the table. REYNA… JUPITER…IRIS MESSAGE…DAUGHTER…PROPHECY. I calmed down a bit "Reyna just iris messaged me they found the daughter of the bolt" "WHAT" "Yes her names colleen Johnson" "I know I colleen Johnson" Kendrick added "How she was my summer crush until she moved to California she didn't know her dad either" "Huh what are the odds by any chance did she have a parent" "No her mom died giving birth to her she lived with her aunt that devil" "Why was she a devil" ryu chimed in "She beat her she blamed her for the death of her sister I'm the only one who noticed the bruises one day I told my mom and they packed their stuff up and left" "Oh well the odds increased reyna said she grew up with an abusive aunt"

Kendrick's POV

I remained expressionless on the outside but I was bucked up on the inside I wonder is she remembers me. "Well let's hit the road we quickly got in the car and sped down the highway in the new Bugatti.

**I don't own percy Jackson remember the name or the last line I woke up in the new Bugatti only rap fans will understand**


	6. back home

**This chapter we will be taking a break from our heroes and see what's going down at camp Half-blood.**

Aurora's POV

I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth I put on m usual light blue shirt and white denim jacket I made sure it covered the scars on my stomach. I put on my dark blue jeans and black combat boots and put my long white hair into a messy ponytail and set out for the day. It had been 5 days since tre and Kendrick started their fight and already it was around camp. I skipped breakfast I needed to clear my head so I went down to the lake I sat there thinking about a lot of things. Kendrick and tre, this prophecy and if Kendrick was even going to make it back. "Hey aurora" I turned and saw none other than Leo Valdez running towards me. "Hey Leo" "you're worried aren't you" I was surprised. How could he read me so well? "Yeah he only found out he was a demigod almost a week ago now he's challenging the head of the cabin and is supposed to save the world." "Aurora let me tell you something" "What?" "Almost the exact same thing happened to Percy when he became a demigod and now look at him." "Really?" "Yeah so please stop worrying about him" "I'll try thanks Leo I fell better now" I ran off "Where are you going" "Talk to tre" Than I disappeared. I quickly made my way back to my cabin and found tre watching football highlights on his Ipad. "Tre call off the fight" "He quickly through his tablet down and starred at me "No" "Why?" "Because he started this" "No, he didn't you insulted him so he challenged you" "Well now he'll regret it as a matter of fact I'm so sure I'm going to win I'm putting my title as head of the cabin on the line" "WHAT!" "You heard me" "alright" I walked out of the cabin and straight to Chiron. "Chiron" "Is this about your brothers and their upcoming battle." "Yes" "Than what is it" "Tre wants to put his title as head of the cabin on the line, will you please talk some since into him" "If tre wants this than so be it" "WHAT!" "He could use some humility" "No argument there but come on Chiron" "No buts now go tell Kendrick" I walked to Percy's cabin and pulled a drachma I tossed into the water full "O iris goddess of the messengers show me Kendrick Sandifer." The light shimmered and it showed Kendrick in the backseat of a car. "Kendrick" "huh oh hey aurora" "Are you in a car?" "Not just any car a Bugatti" "Well any way the news about your fight is spreading faster than a wild fire in Cali" "Really?" "Yeah and that's no even the worst part tre is putting his title as head of the cabin on the line" "Damn all I want is for him to respect me but I'll take his title if I have to. See you soon sis" before he hung up I heard annabeth's voice ask, "What fight?" I went down to the arena as my first activity is sparing fortunately it is with my good friends hazel and piper. I made it their to se them already sparring I quickly put on my gear and joined them. But when they saw me they stopped and giggled "What?" "Hazel was the first to stop giggling, "What's up with you and Leo" "Ughh nothing we go through this every time." "Aurora you can't lie to us you forget I'm the child of Aphrodite" "Shut up and let's spar" "I pulled a silver knife out of my boot piper unsheathed katoptris and hazel revealed her abnormally long imperial gold spatha. Hazel charged trying to slash piper but she slashed back with katoptris they broke apart soon piper was coming at me my silver sword was my only defense I slashed back and our swords clashed I stepped out of the way and clipped her I saw hazel coming in my peripheral while piper was down I picked out another silver blade this one from my sleeve I slashed both in an x shape at hazel before she had a chance to an attack I elbowed her in the side and put one blade at her neck "I Concede defeat" now I have to deal with piper. She was up and about now she was going for a sneak attack I heard the crumble of dirt and I kicked to my left hitting her in the stomach I quickly disarmed her and pointed it at her neck "I concede defeat" I helped her up and we got out of the armor next I was at archery I excelled here I neared the target twice and hit it 8 times my next and last activity for the day was Pegasus riding I hopped a white one and we did 5 laps around camp thank the gods Percy was the one to give me lessons. I landed and then went to get dinner I stacked my plate high with barbecue and strawberries I small portion was donated to my dad the rest I ate I have a pretty huge appetite. I rushed back to my cabin for some free relaxation time I wonder what's Kendrick doing right about now. As I was running back to my cabin I bumped into Leo. His muscles were just starting to show they made him look… wait what? Damn you brain. "Aurora you ok" "Yeah I'm fine" "I heard about the stipulation" "Oh you heard huh any chance this happen to piper wen she first showed up" "Actually yes she fought that girl drew for leadership of the Aphrodite cabin aurora don't worry so much things are going to work out" "Thanks leo" I kissed him on the cheek and I'm pretty sure we both blushed I ran back to my cabin and awaited the next day.

**Has leo finally found love? Why is tre such a dick? Will they save luke and kendrick's mom? And are those two the only ones that **

**need saving? Find out next time?**


	7. a surprise escapebattlelunch

Kendrick's POV

"What fight" said annabeth more seriously this time. "Well tre and I are gonna fight apparently for the title of head of the cabin." "Well give him hades" "Thanks percy and take it easy on the car when I get my license tis thing is mine." Just then the card stopped on a dirt road. "We're out of gas" "nice going seaweed brain" "Don't fight I'll go and get some gas plus I haven't worked out in weeks it'll be good for me." I stepped out of the car and started down the road. "I walked for about a mile until I saw a shell's gas station. I walked inside the gas station and up to the clerk "Can I get 20 dollars on pump 3" he took the money and I went out to the pump I put my gas bucket up and filled it. After I was done I started walking back to the car but I was suddenly knocked out. I awoke to find myself tied up and a hunter of artemis was keeping guard of me. "WHAT THE HELL" she calmly turned around "Quiet prisoner" "WHY THE FUCK AM I A PRISONER" "because you are a male" "YOU FUCKING DISCRMINATORY BASTARDS" "I can't wait until lady artemis deals with you" she turned back around. I had to find away out of this "while she was turned around I tried to focus the suns energy thankfully we were outside so it was easy. I used the heat from the sun to burn though the rope. Then I realized angu jina ni was taken from me. But I still had damu. I pulled the mini sword out of my pocket then I swung it reveling the full weapon I snuck up on the hunter and hit her with the butt of my sword. I ran out of the section and came behind a wall I peared around the corner and saw my weapon guarded and gas by two more hunters. I used the light to blind them and I snuck in fast and stole my stuff back I ran back out before they could see. I retreated to the woods. I was running and occasionally hiding. I thought I was home free but a black haired hunter stopped me I recognized her as thalia. "Well you must be skilled to have bested the hunters but now you must be escorted back to camp." "over my dead body" "than prepare to battle I am thalia hunter of artemis" "I am Kendrick sandifer son of Apollo" She fired 3 arrows in rapid succession I dodged all three I fired an arrow but she sidestepped beside it I ran in with damu and sliced her fac I elbowed her and she went down I pointed an arrow at her chest but she kicked it away. I pulled out damu I swipped her knee she was losing blood fast. I pulled out an explosive arrow I took a few steps back "I don't want to hurt you" "Than you have already lost" She stated charging and I fired the arrow but not at her the arrow pierced a tree and exploded it knocked her into another tree unconcius. "I searched for some medical herbs fortunately I found some. I forced them down her throat her right eye opened. I could here the other hunters coming. I hurried and cleaned her wounds and fled. I made it back to the car and filled the tank. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE" percy floored it and pretty soon we were in florida. We stopped to get something to eat at a seafood place. "So wanna tell us about what happened back their" percy said "You want the actual story or the summary" "Summary" "I got the gas was kidnapped I took out some hunters defeated Thalia treated her wounds and now I'm back here" "Wait you beat thalia" annabeth said shocked "Yeah" "Wow that is no easy feat" "May I take your orders" "just some crawfish for me thanks" I said "the shrimp pasta please" annabeth said "The fried catfish please" "Ryu said" "The boiled shrimp please" percy requested "about a half hour later the water came back with out food" every one else immediately starte praising the food "wow this is good" ryu said "this taste like esylum" annabeth praised "Holy shit that's good" percy stated "ehh I've tatsed better" "WHAT" "Well I'm from new Orleans we use many more spices and seasonings in our food" after we finished eating we got in the car and headed to a hotel "Kendrick sandifer you have made it to florida what re you gonna do now?" he said holding a cup towards my face like a microphone "I''m gonna save some lives and shove my foot up a titan ass" and we drove off.


	8. lovemaking

percy's pov

we were in the hotel room with annabeth oh my wise girl ever since we'd begun this quest "percy could you help me in here" she called from the bathroom i got to go in "i don't why you need my help it's the HOT DAMN!" annabeth was standing there naked "be i should comeback" "no percy i really need this we're both old enough and we do love each other" " annabeth i've wanted to do this for a while.i just didn't think you were ready" she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss and pushed me into the front room she broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head she kissed on my neck and my chest and she started undoing my belt she moved to the button and then the zipper and yanked my jeans and underwear down revealing my 9 inch member she started stroking it she kissed the head and took it into her mouth she start bobbing on it this was the best BJ ever actually it was my first BJ ever so its the best by default but it was still fantastic she was sucking for ten minutes straight "annabeth i'm gonna come" she sped up and pretty soon i came down her throught "my turn she took my place on the bed and spread her legs i started licking while she moaned in pleasure i stuck two fingers and bagan pumping while i licked then a third and forth and pretty soon i was fisting her "she screamed in pleasure "fuck percy" pretty soon she came on my fist "now for the main event" i stood up and kissed her i lined myself at her entrance "annabeth are you sure" "yes i am seaweed brain" i enterd her and found her hymen i d at her again "i know it'll hurt do it percy" in one quick move it was broken i little blood poured out and a tear went down her face i kissed her "annabeth are you ok" "yeah you can move now" "i thristed in and out going faste with each we were both in eslyum "damn annabeth your so tight" i slammed away her moans increased and got louder and faster "percy 8'm gonna come" nog long after ahe came and after a few more thrust i came and pulled out of her i layed down next to her and kissed her forehead "i love you annabeth" "i love you to perceus" we fell asleep

Kendrick's pov

will they shut up. we got tto save s tomorrow and they in their fucking

ryu's pov

i'm scared


	9. the everglades

**kendrick's pov**

I woke up the next morning at 8:00 I showered and got ready I haven't had dreams lately but feelings. Feelings that say we're rescuing a lot more than my mom and luke. I went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal captain crunch is the shit. Soon Ryu came downstairs with a distant look in his face. He sat down next to me "sup Ryu" he didn't even nod at me. "Oh gods you heard then" this time he knocked. Just then they came down "sup guys" annabeth said "Jane" "what?" She asked. "Just a suggestion for your babies name" "oh gods you heard us" "yup". Both were now red in the face "come on let's go save some lives" we checked out and hopped in the bugatti. We headed to the everglades when we pulled up half the crowd was gone the other half went to some Justin bieber concert I made a mental note to blow that place to bits. We arrived and tried to take the traditional route but the path was blocked apparently they won't let anyone in until this issue is resolved or something like that. We got in the car and drove about a hundred yards away and found a small boat that could seat all 4 of us. We all got in and I paddled only until we found solid land. We docked "ok how are we gonna do this" percy said "I think we should split up the everglades are big and if we split into two groups we can cover more ground" I stated "ok I'll go with percy kendrick you go with ryu" "so yall can fuck again hell no I'm going with percy you going with ryu" "ok ok" let's go "see ya wise girl" "I'll be back seaweed brain" they went in for a kiss but I pulled percy in my direction before they could. "Dude come on" "look the faster we save the lives the faster you can kiss annabeth eyes on the prize dude" "alright" "dude duck" percy suddenly tackled me to the ground and a saw a tree fly over head" I stood up and saw a half man half bull staring at us "that's" "the minotaur" percy finished


	10. reunions in the woods

**Sorry for the wait i had writers block then my dad died so you know mourning period**

**kendrick's POV**

Percy and I Were walking along a marshy path he had riptide uncapped and i had damu at full length. a fury was hot on our tail we were hiding under a tree right now. I was hiding our location but blocking our area of sunlight but i knew she would find us eventually. "Percy i hear her coming i gonna try and shoot her with angu jina ni i need you to hold her still" "With what" "The water smart ass" "Whoa calm down" "Sorry i'm just a little tense considering we being hunted down" I said trying not to shout. "Ok kendrick on 3 1...2...3 We leapt out and percy used his powers to try and catch her but she was squirming and i couldn't get a good shot in suddenly she shot at percy and i but two arrows knocked out of the sky and into dust. Percy looked at me expectantly "Wasn't me" "That's right it was me" came a voice. We turned around and their stood a girl "Bianca" percy said "Hey perce" she said said and they walked up to us "So whose this" Bianca said pointing at me. "This is kendrick son of apollo and part of the next big prophecy" "Oh your not in it any more" "Nope i am" "Same old percy" "Bianca this is just a question but uhhh HOW ARE YOU ALIVE" percy said "I escaped when thanatos was kidnapped along with some friends" "Friends" "you'll find out soon enough but right now we've go to save luke" "And my mom" I said with that we trudged down the trail. "Percy i want you to know these woods are like a maze and their field with monsters" as if on cue a loud roar tour through the area and two logs shot a us "LOOK OUT!" i shouted and tackle the two out of the way. Suddenly a figure appeared with the torso of bull and legs of a man "It's the minotaur" Bianca said "Why can't he just stay dead" Percy said. When the Minotaur saw percy he flared up in rage he tore a tree out of the ground and threw it at us but we evaded. "Percy Bianca and I will keep him busy with our arrows you sneak around and take him out." They both knodded "Hey Bull breath Take a loud of this" I shot an arrow into his knee. The minotaur too his attention off of percy and shot me a death glare and started charging. Bianca wound up her arrow and shot him in the back. Now he was in a searing rage he slammed the ground and i lost my footing he walked up to me and put his foot in the air about to crush me but percy stabbed in the back causing him to stumble backwards I got an explosive arrow and shot it into his horn while percy rolled away the explosion knocked him down and snapped his horn he struggled to get up so i took this as an opening o ran and picked up his horn with all the strength i could muster and shoved it through his abdomen reducing him to dust. "Kendrick you keep that horn its a souvenir i still have mine from when i first beat the minotaur this makes how many four times" "Alright let's get going bianca said.

**Ryuu's POV**

We had been walking for hours when we suddenly heard screams and we broke into a sprint. We turned into the trees and ran into the clearing i made it there way before annabeth but what i saw froze me in place. "Hey Ryuu wait u-" she stopped when she saw the sight a boy was slamming into a girl while she held on to a tree doggy style we stood their in shock for about five minutes before annabeth interrupted "Hey silena charles i know you guys are in love and everything but seriously" "And then they noticed us" "Hey Annabeth i bet your wondering what we are doing" Silena started "Silena i already did it with percy so just get dressed and tell me how your alive" they were quickly dressed "Well we escaped along with Bianca when thanatos was kidnapped we're here to rescue luke but took a break to relieve some uh stress" Charles said "Well guys meet Ryuu Ryuu Charles Beckendorf and Silena bearugard son of Hepheastus and daughter of Aphrodite" "Nice to meet you but uh annabeth can we get back to the mission sure. we all started but suddenly a winged figure descended upon us.


	11. bye ouranos

**Ryu's POV**

"IT'S A DRAGON" it breathed fire at us but we all rolled back into the forest so it couldn't burn us. He

was circling the field looking for us that's when I knew I didn't have a choice I yelled out "AHHHHH" my

back became hairy and was covered in black four and I got down on 4 legs and sprouted a tail and

grew claws while my eyes were red. Then I went to face the dragon in my wolf form. When ne noticed

me he took action he landed in front of me and shot fire at me but I easily evaded with my above

average speed. I jumped on his back and slashed his wing it didn't do much but I did draw blood from

it. He roared in rage I tried to shake me off when it didn't work he turned his head and breathed fire

but I evaded and he burned his wing I crawled to the middle of his back and made deep gashes then

to his next wing. While I was doing this Charles came in and stabbed his blade in the beast's heart it

didn't go so well he couldn't pull it back. I jumped on his face I slashed his eye blinding him and he

went into a frenzy he started flapping his one good wing which got him about 10 feet of the ground I

slashed at it and he felt me because and blasted fire at me I rolled off to dodge and he burned his last

good wing making him plummet to the ground the impact caused him to turn into golden dust when I

landed safely on the ground I turned by into myself. "Ryu you're a werewolf" "Yes, yes I am now let's

go" suddenly a green staff with 2 snakes around it appeared over my head "Yeah let's go son of Apollo

**Kendrick's POV**

"AHHHH" "Follow me I hear screams" I broke into a run dodging branches, logs, and animals and I ran

into a clearing and I saw my mother and Luke strapped to a tree "MOM" "MANN" "Mom I'm gonna get

you out of here" Percy came in behind me with Bianca "LUKE" "Sup Perce" I too out Damu I slashed off

the roped holding them. As soon she was free my mom got me a death hug "Mom your killing me" She

let me go and laughed suddenly and man at about 6'0 emerged from the trees he had black hair and a

goatee and he was wearing a tank to[ and jeans "Ha-ha I've been waiting demigods" "Ouranos" "Yes

son of Apollo now face your doom" suddenly he was bit in the back of the leg by a wolf he ran over to

us followed by annabeth and two people I've never scene before "Silena Charles did you guys escape

to" "Yeah now let's kick some but" The wolf was revealed to be Ryu thank god because I was about to

kill him. "Silena Charles Annabeth get Luke and my mom out of here we'll Handle Ouranos" They formed

a triangle around them and walked out of the clearing. Ouranos wasted no time in getting the battle

started as he shot a lightning strike at me. I dodge by barrel rolling to the right and I shot a beam of

light at him but it was easily dodged. Bianca shot an arrow but he easily deflected it Percy charged with

Riptide and Ryu charged in, in werewolf form Percy slashed at Ouranos's chest but was thrown back by

a gust of wind. Ryu bit him in his leg causing a yelp of pain to come out and while he was distracted I

sent an arrow at his chest knocking over Bianca shot another arrow this also sailed into his chest

"We've already taken down Gaia what could you possibly do now" "Foolish Spawn of Poseidon there is

away to awaken both Gaia and Kronos all we need is a host body but the castellan refuses than we

found the woman that could see through the mist unfortunately she has a very tough spirit and I

couldn't crack it but we've already found a body for Kronos Jackson you know him as Octavian" "He's

the traitor" I shot a blast of light at his chest and Percy shot a wave of water and he was flushed into

the swamp "Come on let's go we exited the Everglades" "Mom I want you to go home in this car" "For

me you shouldn't have" "What no it's for me at least when I get my license it is" "Oh well still" "Alright

everybody else let's go we've got a long way back to New York" We walked into town and stole a mini

van because well we have 8 people with use. We made it the camp pretty fast in a span of about 4

days.


	12. alliances

**Kendrick's POV**

We walked through camp gates where chiron greeted us on our homecoming "Greetings young heroes Silena, Charles, Luke, Bianca how nice to you again" "Hey chiron sorry about the whole trying to destroy the camp thing" "Water under the bridge luke who is this" "I'm alexander miamoto but you can just call me Ryu" "well Ryu who's your godly parent" "I'm a child of hermes" "Well than Luke take your brother to his cabin and help him get settle in and every camper should be at the coliseum for the event" "What event" Silena asked "Kendrick's fighting for the head of the apollo cabin." "See you guys later i have to go prepare" I said before walking off

**Silena's POV**

I walked towards Aphrodite's cabin i can't wait to see what the old and new faces. I knocked on the cabin door and a girl i didn't recognize opened the door. "Hi i'm Silena" "I'm piper the head of the cabin" "oh so your my new sister" "our an aphrodite child to" "Yes i am" "Well come on in" I walked in the cabin and i was immediately tackled by my half sister lacy "Silena how are you alive we saw you killed in the war" "Well you could thank the giants or that one" "Wait so your" "Yes i'm silena beauragard" "I'm piper mclean do you know your a legend around camp" "Better to be a living than a dead one" "Do you want your position back because" "no you deserve it" "HEY what's all the racket i'm trying to brush my hair" screamed a girl in the bathroom "Sorry drew but a real daughter of Aphrodite showed up" "What do you mean" Said the girl walking out of the room "Drew meet Silena Beauragard" "Oh so this is the stupid one that got killed" "And if it isn't the stereotypical japanese slut" Drew ran back into the bathroom embarrassed. So far being back is great

**Charles' POV**

I had met up with half brother leo who turned out to be a mechanical geniuses. I walked into the cabin and was immediately tackled by everyone. I love not being dead

**Bianca's POV**

****I found the hades cabin boy I hoped Nico was here, Percy told me he only stayed here when our half-sister was. I knocked on the door an a pasty skinned teenager opened the door "Hey cab- Bianca?" he said shocked "Yeah Nico it's me" I said before he pulled me into a hug "It's so great to see you bianca i guess you escaped with the whole thanatos thing" "Yup" "Bianca there's some one i want you too meet" We walked into the abin and a girl was sitting on a bed "Hazel i'd like you to meet our sister Bianca Bianca this is our sister Hazel" we looked at eachother than smiled before hugging each other "haha" "What's so funny nico" "yeah what" I said backing up my new sister "well now i have two undead sisters" this sent us both into a laughing frenzy

**Luke's POV**

"Ryu when we walk in i might not have such a warm welcome" i walked into the cabin and everybody looked at me with wide eyed expressions "Hi guys its been a while what 2 years since i you know tried to kill you all" "Luke" i turned to see one of my brother's standing next to me "Forgive and forget man abut don't forget yo did die to kill Kronos" he said before walking off "So yeah Ryu just take a bunk"

**Kendrick's POV**

I stopped by my cabin "I walked in and sat on my bed" "Hey" I looked up and saw aurora "Oh hey" "what are you doing" "Just thinking" "about what" "I don't want to hurt him to much but i have this anger thing and i pretty sure he might trigger it" "Well why?" "because i don't like tre and i'm almost 100% sure he's doing this to prove that i'm weak and that annoys me to no end" "I can see why but promise me you won't kill him" "I promise. I'm gonna go chill for a second i'll see you after the fight" i said before i left for the lake I sat on the shore and started my music

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

_[Hook:]_  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go it's my shot.  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

I took off my headphones i put them back in my cabin before i made my way to the stadium.

I stood across from tre with angu jina ni in hand and damu in my pocket he had a long imperial gold sword. From his seat i heard chiron yell "FIGHT" And tre charged I rolled to the right and shot an arrow into his side. "Agh" he growled e ripped it out and he sared bleeding "The momentary distraction ave me the opening needed i pulled out damu and flipped it and my sword was unsheat i charged towards him e he reacted quickly and swung we traded blows until i swept his leg and he fell dropping his sword and i pointed damu at his neck "I win" the crowd cheered and he ran into the locker room i presumed to the infirmary.

**Tre's POV**

"DAMNIT" how could i lose i guess i'm to weak "Join me and we could destroy him" "I turned to see a blonde roman kid" "join us and you'll be the strongest demigod ever" I thought about before saying "I accept"


End file.
